Polvo de Estrellas
by Martu Malfoy
Summary: A Ted Tonks, los ojos de Andrómeda Black le recuerdan a polvo de estrellas. Y él ama las estrellas.
1. El chocolate une a las personas

**P**olvo** d**e** E**strellas**.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los uso un ratito.

Este fic participa del reto "Amortentia al Azar", del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

"Because you're a sky, because you're a sky full of stars, I'm going to give you my heart. Because you're a sky, because you're a sky full of stars, Because you light up the path."

_(Porque tú eres un cielo, porque eres un cielo lleno de estrellas, voy a darte mi corazón. Porque tú eres un cielo, porque eres un cielo lleno de estrellas, porque iluminas el camino.)_

**Coldplay – A sky full of stars.**

**Capítulo Uno.**

_El chocolate une a las personas._

Ted Tonks suspiró por quincuagésima vez en lo que llevaba de clase, mientras observaba cómo Slughorn desfilaba de un lado al otro, con expresión meditabunda, caminando en círculos alrededor de las mesas abarrotadas de concentrados alumnos, que revolvían con concentración sus calderos rellenos con Amortentia, poción que venían trabajando ya hacía unas tres semanas.

Sus ojos mieles estaban fijos en el caldero, que desprendía numerosas volutas de humo en forma circular que ascendían, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la mazmorra. Se acercó a observar si había logrado el brillo nacarado que debía obtener para estar bien realizada, cuando un olor dulzón llegó a su olfato.

–¿Chocolate? –Su voz sonó confundida, similar a un murmullo. Se estaba preguntando quién podría oler a chocolate cuando notó un sonido a su izquierda: Andrómeda Black, su compañera de banco, había volteado hacia él, sus ojos grises abiertos desmesuradamente.

Y entonces lo recordó.

~« ~ ~« ~ ~« ~

_Era una de aquellas tardes frescas que anunciaban a voces que un invierno frío y crudo estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Las mejillas rojas se multiplicaban, y una repentina gripe había atacado a aproximadamente medio alumnado, especialmente al grupo de jóvenes que se escaqueaba de las clases para internarse en el Bosque Prohibido sin importar el frío monumental que se gestaba afuera._

_La profesora Merrythought les sonrió a modo de bienvenida cuando un tembloroso y bastante asustado grupo de alumnos atravesó el umbral de la puerta en una vacilante fila india, con la mirada puesta detrás de ella, en un armario que se movía incesantemente, haciendo que el piso de madera temblara con irregularidad._

_–__Bienvenidos, queridos. _–_Su suave voz se impuso ante el expectante alumnado. –Hoy tendremos una clase muy especial, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. –Con una pálida mano, señaló el entorno que los rodeaba. –Hoy veremos los Boggarts. ¿Alguien sabe qué son?_

_Edward Lupin sonrió al sentir el rumor de una mano alzándose como una flecha, y volteó a ver a la bella y orgullosa Andrómeda Black, que observaba a la profesora con sus ojos muy abiertos. _

_–__¿Sí, señorita Black? –Repuso la profesora, sonriente._

_–__Los Boggarts son seres que no tienen forma y, al uno enfrentarse a ellos, adquieren la forma de aquello a lo que más temen. –Andrómeda sonrió, acomodándose la larga melena castaña que tenía recogida en una pulcra coleta de caballo._

_–__¡Exactamente! ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! –La voz de Merrythought sonó jovial, y una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en los rosados y carnosos labios de la muchacha de ojos grises. –Bien, queridos. Ahora se enfrentarán a su peor miedo. Deben recordar que no es real, y que lo que acaba con un Boggart es la risa. Para ello, cuando estén frente a él deben pronunciar: ¡Riddikulus! ¿Quedó claro?_

_Docenas y docenas de alumnos pasaron frente al armario, y el dichoso Boggart fue metamorfoseándose en diversos objetos, e incluso personas: arañas, serpientes, e incluso un payaso de ésos que solían estar en los parques muggles. _

_Hasta que llegó su turno._

_Ted alzó la cabeza, se cuadró de hombros y tragó grueso antes de enfrentar al armario. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, y volvió a abrirlos, presenciando ante sus ojos un espectáculo que le heló la sangre._

_Su familia estaba allí, sonriente, mientras una sombra negra se cernía ante ellos. De repente, un rayo de luz verde golpeó en sus espaldas y, paralizado, el muchacho de cabellos rubios observó cómo sendos cuerpos caían, desprovistos de vida, al suelo. _

_Olvidó que todo era ficticio, dejando de lado el ser racional que solía ser, y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Estaba perturbado, congelado, y ni siquiera el firme "¡RIDDIKULUS!" que una voz conocida para él había lanzado, desgarrando el incómodo silencio, pudo detener el manto oscuro que cubrió sus ojos de repente._

~« ~ ~« ~ ~« ~

_Un sacudón._

_Dos sacudones._

_Tres sacudones._

_Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, lentamente, más por inercia que por otra cosa. Ante él, un rostro salpicado levemente por unas pequeñas pecas del color de la canela dibujaba una mueca de preocupación que, de no ser por encontrarse en una especie de trance, le hubiera resultado adorable._

_–__¿Estás bien? –El suave y delicado tono de la voz de Andrómeda Black llegó lejano, casi como un susurro, a sus embotados oídos. –¡Joder, Tonks! ¿Qué te pasó?_

_Otro sacudón más bastó para volver a Ted a la realidad, quien se incorporó como pudo, notando que estaba tumbado en el frío suelo de algún aula perdida. Al abrir los ojos completamente, notó que la pequeña y delicada mano de la pequeña de las Black se extendía hacia su dirección, y un gran trozo de chocolate reposaba quedamente entre éstas._

_–__Come. Te ayudará, créeme. –Ted arqueó una ceja. La muchacha, al ver que no lo tomaba, frunció la nariz con disgusto. –¡Oh, vamos! ¿En serio? ¡He salvado tu trasero con el Riddikulus, le he pegado un puñetazo en la nariz a Rita Skeeter por burlarse de ti, te he arrastrado hasta aquí yo sola y todavía crees que quiero envenenarte o algo parecido? ¡No jodas, Tonks!_

_–__¿Debería hacerlo? –Una sonrisa de medio lado ocupó la cara del muchacho, que notó que la jovencita se encontraba dolida por su actitud esquiva._

_Las comisuras traicionaron a Andrómeda y comenzaron a elevarse, formando dos adorables hoyuelos en sus rosadas mejillas. Una melodiosa carcajada escapó de sus labios, y a Ted le sonó como música para sus oídos._

_–__Idiota. –Entre risas, la castaña depositó un golpe cariñoso en su hombro, y el Hufflepuff notó que nunca había sentido nada parecido desde que había metido los dedos en el enchufe a los dos años de edad._

_Y así comenzó su curiosa relación con la aún más curiosa Andrómeda Black._

_¿Quién diría que el chocolate podría unir de esa manera a las personas?_

**¡Buenas y santas! Bueno, espero que les guste y quiero aclarar que, a pesar de haber estado aquí durante más de seis meses, sigo siendo un queso con la separación de los párrafos y mis textos me quedan absolutamente comprimidos, así que perdón por eso.**

**Creo que me tengo que convertir en Flash (el fic participa en el concurso que mencioné previamente de La Sala de los Menesteres, y tengo que subir dos capítulos más antes de mañana, así que veré qué hago, ya que mi computadora me anda asquerosamente horrible), pero espero lograrlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y les pido por favor si pueden dejar su review (sea bueno o malo), así sé qué les pareció.**

**¡Saludos!**

**–****Martu.**


	2. Una hoja resquebrajada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía. Éste fic participa del reto **_"Amortentia al Azar"_**, del foro **_"La Sala de los Menesteres."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos.<strong>

_Una hoja resquebrajada._

* * *

><p>"Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you. Tears stream down your face. When you lose something you cannot replace."<p>

(_Las luces te guiarán a casa, y encenderán tus huesos. Y yo trataré de arreglarte. Las lágrimas bajarán por tu rostro, cuando pierdas algo que no puedas reemplazar.)_

**Coldplay – Fix You.**

* * *

><p>Ted Tonks continuó removiendo impacientemente la poción, con la mirada perdida. El humo impactaba en su rostro, y él todavía se encontraba perdido en sus cavilaciones. <em>¿Lo próximo que olería estaría también relacionado con Andrómeda?<em>

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó automáticamente cuando el frescor de la menta impactó de lleno en sus fosas nasales. Era un sí, definitivamente.

* * *

><p><em>Después del 'suceso del chocolate', la previamente distante relación entre Andrómeda y Ted había cambiado. Podría decirse que se habían convertido en mejores amigos, una relación con la que todos los Slytherin se habían disgustado enormemente y el resto de Hogwarts los contemplaba con una mezcla de recelo y una muy poca disimulada impresión. ¿Desde cuándo Andrómeda Tonks, la fría y orgullosa hija menor de la purista familia Black, se hacía amiga de un Hufflepuff y, para más <em>INRI_, sangre sucia? Eso era algo que, definitivamente, no sucedía todos los días._

_De repente, Ted había pasado de ser el amable Hufflepuff que nunca vacilaba para ayudar a los demás a convertirse gradualmente en el héroe de casi toda la población masculina de Hogwarts: Andrómeda era hermosa, nadie podría negarlo, y hasta él, que solía ser absolutamente distraído, notaba las miradas furibundas que le dedicaban los alumnos cuando pasaba por los pasillos con ella colgada a un brazo._

_En el transcurso de ese mes había logrado conocer mejor al misterio que representaba Andrómeda para él: era una jovencita de dieciséis años que se había criado en una familia elitista pero no conservaba esos pensamientos, aunque debía guardárselo para sí porque sabía que, si era desheredada, terminaría viviendo en la más pura miseria. También le había contado que, desde sus cinco años de edad, había recibido lecciones de canto y piano, y que no era demasiado ágil con la danza. Además, se había dado cuenta de que amaba pasar horas perdida entre los estantes de la Biblioteca, hurgando en búsqueda de nuevos conocimientos. _

* * *

><p><em>Un día, cuando las primeras heladas comenzaban a caer sobre los árboles y una ligera llovizna golpeteaba contra el techo, Ted notó que la habitualmente puntual Andrómeda no llegaba a la reunión que tenían pactada en el aula perdida que solían usar para encontrarse, y ya habían pasado diez minutos. Era preocupante, realmente lo era. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Acaso…?<em>

_Un grito interrumpió sus cavilaciones, rompiendo el por entonces expectante silencio en el que él se sumía. Sonaba desesperado, desgarrado, descorazonado. Acto seguido, un fuerte chapoteó resonó en el ambiente, y una risa desquiciada anunció a voces que algo andaba mal._

_Haciendo caso a su vena de Hufflepuff, Ted Tonks corrió escaleras abajo sin parar ni por un segundo a recuperar el resuello, con la bufanda colgada a medias de su cuello. Atravesó los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al lago, y sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente al observar aquella pálida y pecosa mano que solía aferrarse a su brazo durante las largas caminatas por los pasillos chapoteando con desenfreno entre las profundidades del lago y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó de cabeza a las heladas aguas._

_Un sentimiento de parálisis entumeció todos y cada uno de sus músculos apenas su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua, que estaba absolutamente helada. Pero el tejón no hizo caso, y siguió peleando contra el cuello de su túnica medio desabrochada, que lo asfixiaba de vez en cuando. _

_Después de unos dos minutos de intenso pataleo, llegó a su destino, justo a tiempo para observar una pequeña silueta descender en la profundidad del lago como si se tratara de una hoja durante el otoño. _

_Haciendo de tripas corazón, el joven Tonks se estiró hasta tomar su muñeca, tirando de ella hacia arriba con ímpetu._

_–__¡ASCENDIO! –Con la mano izquierda tomó su varita y conjuró el hechizo, sintiendo la fricción de ambos cuerpos al ser expulsados hacia arriba. _

_Al tocar tierra, se arrastró hasta quedar refugiado bajo la copa de un árbol perenne y observó a Andrómeda: su piel había alcanzado un enfermizo tono azul, sus labios lucían más finos que nunca y no paraba de agitarse constantemente a causa de los espasmos que estaba sufriendo. _

_Aprovechando su talento con Transformaciones, el Hufflepuff metamorfoseó un tronco caído en una manta, y tapó a la joven con ella. Notó, complacido, que su rostro se ablandaba, y comenzó a frotar los brazos de la ojigris con rapidez, intentando que entre en calor._

_–__¿Teddy? –La voz de Andrómeda sonó más débil que nunca, como un murmullo. Tiritaba sin cesar, y unas finas lágrimas se escurrían por entre sus mejillas. –Me has salvado. –Una mueca similar a una sonrisa rota se formó en su semblante, que seguía conservando la tonalidad azulada._

_–__¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te hizo esto, Andy? –La pequeña de los Black nunca había oído a su mejor amigo tan enojado, y se asustó bastante. Un poco atemorizada, retrocedió como pudo. –Lo siento. Es que no puedo dejar que alguien te lastime._

_–__No te preocupes. –Nuevamente intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. –Ah, y fue Bella._

_Ted sintió un peso infinito en el estómago. ¿Bellatrix, su propia hermana, le había hecho eso? ¿Por qué motivo?_

_Como si leyera su mente, Andrómeda repuso:_

_–__Dice que soy un deshonor para los Black al relacionarme con gente… ya sabes, de origen muggle. Y que se lo dirá a nuestros padres, y finalmente logrará lo que siempre se propuso: que me deshereden. –Un hipido se escapó de sus labios. –Luego, me hizo un par de Crucios y me tiró en el lago. Y no sé nadar, ella lo sabe más que nadie._

_Los ojos de Ted se inyectaron de furia, y expulsó un bufido de rabia, revolviéndose el ondulado cabello rubio con las manos. _

_–__No tienes que hacerle caso, Andy. Ya sabes, me tienes a mí. Y nunca, bajo ningún punto de vista, voy a permitir que algo te pase._

_–__Soy un desastre, Ted. Me quedaré sola, ¿entiendes? No merezco ser amiga de alguien como tú, eres tan atento… –Su voz nuevamente sonó estrangulada, y el ojimiel notó que sus cejas estaban contraídas en un mundano gesto de dolor. _

_–__Andy… –Intentó interrumpirla, pero la muchacha continuó hablando._

_–__Y yo soy como ésta jodida hoja de menta. –Se estiró a tomar una hoja que se estaba resquebrajando lentamente, que despedía un fresco olor. –A pesar de que sigo conservando la misma apariencia intachable, lentamente me voy consumiendo internamente. Y un día voy a terminar destruida, hecha polvo, como una mancha más en el árbol genealógico de mi jodida familia. Con el rostro quemado, todos alejándose de mí como si tuviera alguna clase de peste y en soledad, pudriéndome en la nada. Y nada podrá impedirlo._

_–__Yo sí. –Ted alzó su barbilla y limpió las lágrimas que caían copiosamente por sus mejillas, que ya iban alcanzando la tonalidad rosácea que poseían con anterioridad. –Nunca serás una mancha, Andy. Al menos, no para mí._

_Y se habían unido en un abrazo que había durado toda la tarde: los delgados brazos de Andrómeda enroscados alrededor de la ancha espalda de Ted, y su cabeza parcamente apoyada en un hombro del joven, cuyas manos descansaban en la depresión de su pequeña cintura._

_¿Quién podría haber dicho que una joven tan orgullosa pudiera estar tan resquebrajada por dentro? ¿Y quién podría haber dicho que, cada noche, Ted dormía con una hoja de menta bajo su almohada y una sonrisa en el rostro, recordando a aquella chica que se había convertido en mucho más que su mejor amiga?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Acá dejo el segundo capítulo de este Three-Shot. Siento si es muy empalagoso y vuelvo a reiterar que todavía no sé usar bien el Doc Manager en FF, por lo que debe estar todo comprimido. Mil disculpas.<strong>

**¡Dejen sus reviews!**

**-Martu.**


	3. Polvo de estrellas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía.

Éste fic participa del reto _**"Amortentia al Azar"**_, del foro _**"La Sala de los Menesteres."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres.<strong>

_Polvo de estrellas._

* * *

><p>If I could stay, then the night would give you up. Stay, and the day would keep its trust. Stay with the demons you drowned. Stay with the spirit I found. Stay, and the night would be enough.<p>

_(__Si pudiera quedarme, entonces la noche te dejaría.__Quedarme, y el día mantendría su confianza.__Quedarme, y la noche sería suficiente.)_

**U2 – Stay (Faraway, so close.)**

* * *

><p>Continuó recordando los vestigios de los inicios de su relación con Andrómeda mientras su brazo se movía por inercia en derredor a la nacarada poción. Cada tanto, escuchaba un suspiro que la jovencita emanaba, evidentemente hastiada de remover durante unas dos horas seguidas la dichosa poción.<p>

Ted sonrió cuando el dulzón aroma a rosas ingresó en su nariz, y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba el calor del humo golpeando su rostro.

Frenó en seco cuando sintió que algo se aferraba a su muñeca: la pequeña mano de Andrómeda, cuyas uñas estaban teñidas de un suave color verde manzana, se cerraba en torno a la gran mano del muchacho. Un sentimiento cálido se esparció por su cuerpo y, nuevamente, intentó disimular el estremecimiento que se propagó por su ser como si de una llama se tratase.

Los ojos grises de la muchachita estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, en una clara expresión de pasmo.

–¿Ted? –La voz de la serpiente sonó como un murmullo avergonzado, perdida entre las fuertes conversaciones en las que el resto de la clase estaba inmerso. –¿P… podría pedirte una cosa?

–¡Claro, Andy! –El rubio notó que la ojigris estaba sonrojada hasta el tuétano, y se arreboló aún más, si cabía, cuando él le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente.

–¿Podrías, por favor, extender tu cuello? –Vaciló unos segundos, claramente temerosa, hasta que vio que su mejor amigo tendía el cuello en su dirección sin dudarlo. Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus carnosos labios.

El tejón sintió el cosquilleo de la respingada nariz de la muchacha inhalando contra su cuello con cierta timidez. Un olor dulzón a rosas atravesó su olfato, y se encontró a sí mismo perdida en alguna extraña clase de ensoñación que la errática respiración de la joven producía contra la unión entre sus orejas y la columna de su cuello.

Se vio obligado a volver a la realidad abruptamente cuando la castaña se separó de su cuello con premura, observándolo con sus ojos abiertos y las mejillas coloradas. De su boca en forma de corazón se escapaban unos desacompasados suspiros.

–H…huele a t…ti, Teddy. –La Slytherin bajó la mirada, avergonzada, deseando que una abertura surja en el medio de la mazmorra y se la lleve a vivir para siempre con el Calamar Gigante. –Manzanilla, pino y fresno. Huele a ti.

Ted sonrió abiertamente, notando que sus pulsaciones superaban cualquier límite previamente establecido, y tomó un suave bucle chocolate, depositándolo suavemente detrás de la pequeña oreja de la ojigris.

Observó sus ojos, y sus comisuras se elevaron hacia arriba cuando notó que estaban en un limbo entre el gris y el celeste, y una tonalidad plateada se delineaba en su contorno. Lucían como… _como_ _polvo de estrellas_.

–No eres la única, Andy. No eres la única.

* * *

><p>Sintió que el corazón subía a su garganta cuando los rostros de miles de invitados voltearon hacia él con clara expectación. Avanzó decididamente, sonriendo a cada persona que cruzaba en su camino, y acomodó su cabello con cierto nerviosismo. En la primera fila, la pequeña y menuda silueta de su madre sonreía con orgullo, su mano puesta en una más hosca y callosa: la de su padre, un hombre corpulento de una altura impresionante que claramente estaba luchando con las lágrimas.<p>

Subió las pequeñas escalinatas, dedicándole un cortés asentimiento al sacerdote _muggle_ que había consumado la unión de sus padres, el cual le sonrió ampliamente.

_Y entonces, la vio._

Maravillosamente ataviada con un glorioso vestido que caía hasta el suelo, con la parte superior cubierta de numerosas piedras que escalaban por su vientre plano y llegaban a su pecho con un escote en forma de corazón. Su melena chocolate estaba recogida en un delicado peinado que caía sobre su delgada cintura, y un ramo de rosas reposaba entre sus manos. Ted sonrió al notar el detalle.

Tras muchas lágrimas, insoportables _flashes _de cámaras muggles y la bendición de todos los Tonks, Ted y Andrómeda sellaron su amor uniendo sus labios como muchas veces antes, en una boda repleta de menta, rosas, chocolate, y los recuerdos de un amor que había nacido de una manera tan inesperada como hermosa.

La historia podría continuar: podrían describirse los momentos en que una Andrómeda con un vientre hinchado había ingresado en San Mungo con una bata blanca y había salido unas pocas horas después cargando a una niña cuyo cabello iba cambiando de color constantemente, o bien podrían mencionarse los días en que esa misma niña, más crecida, correteaba entre las rosas plantadas en la casa de sus padres, con una bufanda amarilla y negra ondeando tras su cuello.

Y, cuando sus ojos se cerraron para siempre, Ted Tonks estaba sonriendo.

Y lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, fue un destello plateado que refulgía intensamente entre la negrura de su sueño eterno.

_Polvo de estrellas._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Último capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, que no les parezca muy pasteloso, y agradecería infinitamente si podrían dejarme un review.<strong>

**¡Saludos!**

**-Martu.**


End file.
